


[Vid] A Charming Man

by giandujakiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  The Wondersmith and His Sons by Astronautalis<br/>Summary: Wherefore by their fruits ye shall know them.<br/>Length: 3:20</p>
<p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/863287.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/78262.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] A Charming Man

**Password to view:** wings


End file.
